Zaklinacze Dusz
by MadWoman98
Summary: Debiut. Nie slash! Czwarty rok Harry'ego nie skończył się tak, jak powinien. Bliscy chłopaka pogrążają się w żałobie, zwłaszcza Syriusz. Jednak syn Rogacza nie zamierza dać tak łatwo za wygraną. Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek mówił, że umarli nie mogą powrócić?
1. Prolog

Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego publikuję swojego stwora tutaj. Może dlatego, że komentarze na blogu, na którym publikuję te opowiadanie, doprowadzają mnie do aktu rozpaczy? (Wiecie, taka słodycz, teksty w stylu: „To jest genialne, chcę więcej!") Pewnie tak. Publikuję to ff tutaj dlatego, że potrzebuję komentarzy z konstruktywną krytyką; chcę się czegoś nauczyć, poprawiać swoje błędy, dotrzeć do dobrego poziomu.

Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie odepchnięci moim młodym wiekiem ('98).

Wielkie podziękowania i ukłony wznoszę dla Oxymory, a także Frigus, za poprawienie tekstu, czy wsparcie, okazane w każdej chwili.

* * *

**Tom I**

**Zaklinacze Dusz**

**Prolog**

Czerwone i zielone światła. Rubin i szmaragd. Na przekór losu to jednak Harry ma zielone oczy, zaś Tom ― czerwone. Niczym Slytherin i Gryffindor ― odwrotnie do domów, które reprezentują. Dobro i zło. Miłość i nienawiść. Odwieczna rywalizacja, zabawa ze śmiercią, ucieczka przed nią ― niczym przed najgorszą rzeczą na świecie.

Oddech śmierci na karku ― taki kojący, pokrzepiający. Rozbrzmiewały ciche szepty ― niby blisko, a jednak daleko.

Harry pamiętał, jak jego serce biło coraz to szybciej, gdy stał tam, w tej komnacie ze zwierciadłem, wpatrując się w twarz Voldemorta; wielokrotnego mordercy. Jednak nie bał się o swoje życie, bał się tylko o kamień. Spojrzał na kolejny fragment swojego krótkiego życia – Komnata Tajemnic, klękał przy prawie martwej Ginny, blisko niego krążył Tom Riddle. W tamtym momencie chodziło nie o jego życie, a o życie rudej; nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał o sobie. Przed jego oczami pojawiła się Wrzeszcząca Chata i wydarzenia z Syriuszem, Remusem i Peterem. Znowu, podczas tamtych wydarzeń, czuł jedynie troskę o innych.

― A teraz rozwiąż go, Glizdogonie, i oddaj mu różdżkę!

Dzwonek zadzwonił ― to Śmierć przyszła, by zabrać go do swojej krainy. Umowa ― trwająca niecałe czternaście lat ― wygasła. Harry nie miał zamiaru schować się do szafy i czekać, aż ona przestanie dzwonić do drzwi i odejdzie od nich. Przecież był Gryfonem! Zaprosił Ją do środka i już nie było odwrotu, chłopak czuł to w kościach.

― Pokłoń się śmierci, Harry...

_Pokłoń się bólowi i posłuszeństwu. Pożegnaj się ze światem, z otaczającymi ciebie ludźmi i idź dalej, w stronę wybawienia. Krzycz, ile możesz, tak, zaklęcie Czarnego Pana jest mocne. Ale istnieje coś, co powszechnie nazywane jest nadzieją._

― Boli, co? Nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił jeszcze raz, co, Harry?

_Tak, krzycz z myślą, że chcesz śmierci. Ale po przerwaniu zaklęcia wstań i walcz, tak samo jak twój ojciec, kilka krótkich chwil przed końcem. Nie bądź tchórzem, poszukaj w swoim sercu odwagi i wszystkich sił, które pozwolą ci wytrwać aż do końca. Nie uciekaj, nie ma sensu. Dasz radę._

― Nie bawimy się w chowanego, Harry...

_Wysłuchaj mnie, Harry. Tak, nadszedł koniec, ale tylko na tym świecie. Ja wiem, co będzie dalej. Dlatego wyjdź, Harry, nie ukrywaj się za nagrobkiem ojca Voldemorta. Stań wyprostowany, trzymaj różdżkę mocno w swojej dłoni ― ukryj jej trzęsienie. Harry, wiem, że boli, ale wytrzymaj. Już niedługo. Będzie dobrze, kocham cię, wiesz?_

― Wyłaź stamtąd i walcz... To będzie szybkie, może nawet bezbolesne... Nie wiem... Nigdy nie umierałem...

_Harry, weź parę głębokich wdechów. Nie, Harry, ja jestem twoją pomocą, masz ją, wiesz? Jesteś taki silny i dzielny... Wykorzystaj swoje wszystkie umiejętności, bądź wielkim bohaterem, po prostu wyjdź i walcz. Jestem przy tobie. Przez wieczność. Zawsze._

_I wychodzisz z ukrycia, krzycząc „Expelliarmus". Jednak Voldemort też jest szybki i woła formułkę zaklęcia uśmiercającego. I wtedy to się dzieje – czerwone i zielone promienie zderzają się ze sobą, przez co wasze różdżki łączy ciemnozłota linia. Nagle wznosicie się ku górze._

Umarłem? ― zapytał w myślach.

_Nie, kochanie, ale nadal tu jesteś. Walcz! Nie przerywaj połączenia!_

Wiem... ― zapewniał, znowu w myślach.

A potem widzi Cedrika, który niedawno zginął z ręki Glizdogona.

― Trzymaj mocno, Harry.

_Wiem, że ci się uda, synku._

Pojawia się kolejne widmo... i następne…

― A więc to był jednak prawdziwy czarodziej. Ukatrupił mnie, nie ma co... A ty go, chłopcze, pokonasz!

― Nie puszczaj! Nie daj mu się, Harry, nie puszczaj!

― Twój ojciec zaraz tu będzie... Chce cię zobaczyć. Uda ci się, Harry... trzymaj, nie puszczaj...

_Dasz radę..._

― Kiedy przerwie się połączenie, pozostaniemy jeszcze tylko przez kilka chwil, ale damy ci czas na dotarcie do świstoklika. Powrócisz nim do Hogwartu... Rozumiesz, Harry?

― Tak.

― Zabierz moje ciało, oddaj je moim rodzicom...

Widma powędrowały w stronę Voldemorta chwilę po tym, jak Harry szarpnął swoją różdżką do góry, przerywając złotą nić.

I biegł.

_Nie zważaj na ból, Harry. Dasz radę, my ci pomożemy na tyle, ile możemy._

Biegł pędem po cmentarzu, omijając nagrobki, które pękały i rozsypywały się w drobny mak przez zaklęcia śmierciożerców i Voldemorta. Strzelał za siebie na oślep zaklęciami. Był coraz bliżej ciała Cedrika... Jeszcze tylko kilka stóp. Tak... już! Gdy chwycił martwą rękę, usłyszał:

― Z drogi! Ja go zabiję! Jest mój!

― _Accio_! ― zawołał Harry, kierując różdżką w Puchar Trójmagiczny. W tym samym momencie uderzyło go zaklęcie. Ból był nie do wyobrażenia.

_Nie... NIE! Harry, proszę cię, nie wracaj do nas, błagam! Zostań na ziemi!_

Wracali.

Dotyk ziemi. Wiwaty innych. A potem krzyk.

― Harry! _Harry!_

Czarne niebo, pokryte gwiazdami. Pojawiły się niebieskie oczy bez radosnych iskierek. Poczuł krew spływającą z jego ust.

_Na Merlina, trzymaj się, jesteśmy z tobą, dziecko..._

― On wrócił. Wrócił. Voldemort.

Zdołał tylko tyle wyszeptać, ponieważ przyćmił go ból. Już nie wiedział, że wokół niego tworzy się kałuża krwi, która wsiąkała w ziemię. Nie wiedział, że z jego prawego oka, które było bliżej gruntu, spływała dziwna łza, srebrzysta i gęsta. Dumbledore, nie zważając na sytuację, szybko wyczarował małą buteleczkę i napełnił ją wspomnieniami Harry'ego.

― Na Merlina... Harry, wytrzymaj ― szepnął Albus.

Jednak zielone oczy wpatrywały się w ciemne niebo nieprzytomnie, jakby były w innym świecie.

_Harry, wracaj do nich. Oni cię potrzebują._

― Ale ja potrzebuję go tutaj. ― Z cienia wyszedł człowiek z dziwnym, niebezpiecznym uśmiechem. Odsłonił swoje białe zęby, a w jego oczach palił się ogień piekielny. ― Będziesz znakomitym kompanem, Harry. W zamian mam ci do ofiarowania dziesiątki, a może nawet setki istnień. Wybieraj, chłopcze.

_Zostaw go! On nie jest twój!_

― Wracaj na ziemię, młody Potterze, by trochę pocierpieć. A ja… porozmawiam z pewną osobą. Z pewnością ucieszy się na wieść o twoich… odwiedzinach.

Śmiech rozbrzmiał się w jego głowie i tylko przez chwilę widział niebieskie oczy dyrektora, nim ogarnęła go ciemność.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze!**

* * *

Rozdział 1 Irracjonalna walka

― Dlaczego tak nienawidzisz rodzaju ludzkiego? […]

― Wśród demonów nie znają wierniejszego sprzymierzeńca.

„Gobelin: Demon i kuźnia" Henry H. Neff

Harry Potter.

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.

Tak, ta nazwa pasowała. Ale do czasu. W końcu to się zmieni. Hake to czuł.

Od zawsze Śmierć wszystkich zaskakiwała. Nie było wyjątku. Ludzie, którzy pragnęli nieśmiertelności, zazwyczaj jej nie osiągali. Śmierć jest przebiegła, trzeba to przyznać. W końcu sam ją znał.

Gdy Hake wpatrywał się, jak ratują tego chłopca, myślał o nim i o tym przeklętym wcieleniu diabła na ziemi. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego zło i prawie cała nienawiść Voldemorta jest skupiona w tym chłopaku, jednak nie jemu było to oceniać.

Ludzie to przedziwne stworzenia. Zawsze go zaskakują i inspirują. Mają w sobie tyle pasji, energii, emocji, determinacji, by coś osiągnąć, stać się kimś, zanim przybędzie Śmierć i wyciągnie po nich swe ręce. Rodzaj ludzki jest jak pokaz fajerwerków. Czasem Hake miał takie dni, kiedy żałował, że nie jest człowiekiem. Był jednak tym, kim był, nie mógł tego zmienić. Przynajmniej przebywał wśród nich, to wystarczyło.

Westchnął, gdy lekarz krzyknął coś do pielęgniarki. Wszyscy w tym sterylnym pomieszczeniu byli zdenerwowani i pod presją społeczeństwa. W końcu to od nich zależało życie Harry'ego Pottera. Zaraz, stop. Nie od nich, od kogoś innego… lepszego.

Hake został nagle wyrwany ze swoich myśli.

― Cześć, Hake. ― Usłyszał znajomy głos. Odwrócił się i ujrzał szatyna o jasnoniebieskich oczach, który wpatrywał się w niego z szerokim ― fałszywym ― uśmiechem. Jego nieskazitelna twarz była piękna, bez żadnych zmarszczek czy blizn. Hake westchnął. Jak zwykle Mark musiał za nim chodzić krok za krokiem, jakby nie miał nic innego do robienia.

― Cześć, Mark ― odpowiedział uprzejmie Hake.

Mark podszedł do niego i przyjął taką samą pozycję jak on ― krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się o białą, gładką ścianę.

― Nie uważasz, że jest tu za biało? Ten kolor mnie… odstrasza ― rzekł, niedbale rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Hake, jakby odepchnięty magnesem, odsunął się od niego, doświadczając tego niemiłego uczucia, którego doznawał zawsze, kiedy miał styczność z nimi.

― Nie masz tu czego szukać ― powiedział głębokim głosem, lekko unosząc brodę do góry, jednak wciąż uważnie spoglądał w stronę Harry'ego. Przecież był za niego odpowiedzialny, chroniąc go przed nimi. ― Możesz sobie stąd iść, Mark.

Ten zaśmiał się i uniósł dłoń.

― Hake, spójrz tam. ― Wskazał długim palcem w stronę jednego z rogów pomieszczenia. ― Czy teraz nie uważasz, że lepiej by było, gdybyśmy tutaj zostali? No zwłaszcza ty…

Hake spojrzał w kąt sali. Stała tam ciemna, półprzezroczysta postać. Miała na sobie czarne, w niektórych miejscach porwane szaty, które były o wiele za duże. Bardzo przypominała mu dementora. Wydawałoby się, że owa istota unosi się w powietrzu nad ziemią, gdyż nie miała nóg od kolana w dół. Hake wzdrygnął się i zaczął głębiej oddychać. Podobne istoty też czyhały w innych częściach sali, wytwarzając złą energię, która wpływała na ludzi. Panika. Trzeba wezwać posiłki.

Doskonale wiedział, że jeśli Mark stąd zniknie, potwory od razu rzucą się na tych ludzi, robiąc wielką ucztę niczym dementorzy. Hake wymienił spojrzenia z innymi aniołami stróżami, którzy opiekowali się lekarzami.

― Nie masz na co liczyć, Hake. On jest mój. Voldemort już to zagwarantował. ― Mark pokazał równe, śnieżnobiałe zęby.

Źle. Bardzo źle. Przeklęta klątwa!

― Czy ty naprawdę nie możesz zrozumieć, że jego los nie leży w naszych rękach? ― odparł Hake. Musiał jakoś przedłużyć tę rozmowę, byleby odwrócić uwagę Marka, cokolwiek zrobić. Grać na czas. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na stróżów.

Właśnie w tamtej chwili do sali wbiegł pies, a za nim spokojnym krokiem Serbiusz ― stary przyjaciel Hake'a z klasy.

― Niech ktoś wyprowadzi tego psa z sali! ― zawołała pielęgniarka o siwych włosach i surowym wyrazie twarzy. Hake wywnioskował, że to podopieczna Polley. Obie miały ostre charaktery.

Pies zaczął warczeć, kiedy jakaś młoda pielęgniarka z trudem wyprowadziła go z sali.

― Przyjacielu, może zawrzyjmy układ, co? ― zapytał Mark, próbując przybliżyć się do Hake'a i spojrzeć w jego fiołkowe oczy. Nie udało mu się to, ponieważ ten podszedł do łóżka Harry'ego, po drodze przechodząc przez ciała wciąż pracujących lekarzy. Dotknął bladego czoła chłopca i zamknął oczy.

― Nie pomożesz mu, przyjacielu. ― Zignorował Marka, mimo że nieco zdenerwował się przez ostatnie słowo. Przyjaciele. Tak, kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi, bardzo dawno temu, jeszcze przez Rozdzieleniem. Ale Mark wybrał gorszą drogę, prowadzącą do niego.

Hake potrząsnął głową, starając się nie myśleć o przeszłości, ale o teraźniejszości. Harry potrzebował duchowego wsparcia. Nie mógł go uleczyć z cielesnych ran ― nie miał żadnych praw co do takiej ingerencji, ale doskonale wiedział, jak wpływają na młodą duszę te ciemne postacie w kątach. Próbował dać Harry'emu znać, że tu był i ten nie miał się czego obawiać. W końcu taka była rola Hake'a. Niestety wiedział, że dużo nie wskóra. Przecież miał świadomość, jaką klątwą dostał i jakie konsekwencje nadejdą.

Dlaczego najlepsi ludzie zawsze musieli cierpieć?

Zza drzwi wciąż słychać było warknięcia i szczekania psa. Hake doskonale wiedział, że Syriusz chciał być przy chrześniaku, więc spojrzał na aniołów stróżów personelu. Ci, jakby czytali mu w myślach, skinęli głowami na znak potwierdzenia. Każdy anioł podszedł do swojego podopiecznego i szeptał mu coś do ucha, a ci nadal mieli takie same wyrazy twarzy, jak wcześniej ― zdeterminowane, jednak nieco spanikowane stanem chłopca. Szczekanie ustało. Syriuszowi udało się w końcu wejść do środka, jednak już nie pod postacią psa, a człowieka. Za sprawą aniołów lekarze i pielęgniarki chwilowo zapomnieli, że Black rzekomo był mordercą. W końcu i tak mieli co innego na głowie ― Potter wykrwawiał się na ich oczach.

Syriusz nawet nie zważał na reakcję innych, tylko podbiegł do chrześniaka.

― Harry, błagam cię… ― szepnął i dotknął chłodną, bladą dłoń chłopaka, lecz natychmiast został odsunięty od łóżka przez uzdrowicieli. Przyglądał się z dala, jak jego chrześniak umierał, mimo ciągłych zaklęć uzdrawiających i przeróżnych eliksirów, które stale były mu podawane.

Hake wciąż trzymał dłoń na czole Harry'ego, czując troskę i współczucie.

― Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry ― szeptał. ― Przeżyjesz, zobaczysz. Wyduś ze swojej siły życia tyle, ile się da, uda ci się… Oni nic ci nie zrobią, dopóki ktoś nad tobą czuwa. Jestem tu, dasz radę ― mówił tak długo, dopóki uzdrowiciele nie zatamowali krwawienia z okropnej, głębokiej rany po lewej stronie ciała ― bardzo blisko serca.

Zaraz potem do sali wpadł blady Dumbledore ― wyglądał o wiele starzej niż przedtem. Zbladł jeszcze bardziej ― o ile było to możliwe ― na widok Harry'ego.

― Albusie… ― zaczął Syriusz.

Dyrektor zbył go machnięciem ręki i rzekł do uzdrowicieli:

― To klątwa Animusnex Devotium.

Wydawało się, że czas stanął w miejscu.

― Jak brzmi inkantacja zaklęcia? ― zapytał jeden z uzdrowicieli.

― Caedo animga ― odpowiedział Dumbledore cicho.

Aniołowie i większość uzdrowicieli wiedziała, o czym mówił dyrektor. Syriusz jednak wciąż wpatrywał się w nich z niezrozumiałym wzrokiem.

― Dyrektorze…

― Nie jest dobrze ― rzekł Dumbledore, wiedząc, o co Black chciał zapytać. Łapa zerknął na niego, lecz Albus miał zamknięte oczy. Po raz pierwszy widział go w takim stanie. Gdy Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, w jego jasnoniebieskich oczach błyszczały łzy.

Syriusz czekał, aż Dumbledore powie coś więcej, lecz ten milczał.

― Jednak przeżyje, tak? ― ponaglił go, lecz wciąż odpowiadała mu cisza.

Uzdrowiciele nadal krzątali się przy Harrym, jednak wydawało się, jakby robili to z przymusu.

― Albusie! ― wrzasnął Syriusz, próbując opanować łzy.

Dumbledore mimo desperacji Blacka nadal nie odpowiadał.

Do Syriusza nic nie docierało. Wydawało się, jakby był zanurzony w wodzie. Nie słyszał, jak uzdrowiciele mówili, że zrobili wszystko, co było w ich mocy, że trzeba czekać na najgorsze i podawać pacjentowi leki przeciwbólowe, by mógł spokojnie umrzeć. Syriusz wyczuwał barierę, która oddzielała go od świata, jednak zapora nie była szczelna i nagle zatruta strzała wbiła się w jego serce, rozprowadzając truciznę po jego ciele uświadamiając mu, że to już koniec.

Syriusz żył dla Harry'ego. Nie martwił się o Remusa, ten był dorosły, sam potrafił o siebie zadbać.

Harry był najważniejszy.

Był cząstką jego życia, fragmentem, którego nie mógł stracić. A jednak ― Śmierć potrafiła być tak bezpruderyjna.

Nawet nie zauważył, jak uzdrowiciele wyszli z sali. Nie widział, jak Dumbledore rzucał na nich zaklęcie zapomnienia, by nie mogli go zdradzić. Prawda okazała się bezlitosna ― Harry nie przeżyje.

― Syriuszu… ― usłyszał łagodny, pełen bólu szept.

― On nie może… James… i Lily… On nie może umrzeć.

Hake przypatrywał się tej scenie, wciąż będąc przy Harrym. Westchnął z goryczą. Zawalił. Totalnie zawalił misję. Przez niego niewinny dzieciak trafi do tejkrainy, albo, co gorsza, do niego ― diabła. Gdy przemówił, jego głos brzmiał słabo, jednak stanowczo.

― Jak na razie, Mark, nie masz tu czego szukać. Wynoś się stąd, natychmiast, razem ze swoimi kumplami.

Mark podszedł do niego.

― Zobaczysz, Potter i tak będzie nasz. A to wszystko twoja wina ― mruknął z kpiącym uśmiechem i zmienił się w czarną, półprzezroczystą postać. Nagle wszystkie ciemne zjawy poruszyły się i każda po kolei wylatywała przez zamknięte okno na zewnątrz. Mimo że Hake poczuł ulgę pozbywając się Marka, przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie ma co, trafił mu się ciekawy podopieczny!

A to wszystko to twoja wina… ― zadźwięczało mu w głowie. Jego. Tego był pewny. Dlatego musiał pomóc Harry'emu.

Po chwili na jego twarzy rozciągnął się uśmiech. Dotknął czoła chłopca, szepnął niezrozumiałe dla ludzi słowa i mruknął z ulgą:

― Teraz, Harry, masz tego nie schrzanić. Okej?

* * *

Syriusz Black nie wierzył w cuda. Po spędzeniu wielu lat w Azkabanie, posiadaniu takiej rodziny, przeżytym dzieciństwie i boleści po stracie przyjaciół po prostu był przekonany, że cuda definitywnie się nie zdarzały. Przez większość swojego życia wręcz topił się w jeziorze psychicznego bólu. Ten fakt dobrze ukrywał, pozostawiając na pierwszej warstwie swojej osobowości same superlatywy. Przecież miał być innym Blackiem, wesołym, szczęśliwym, dowcipnym. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż pozytywna warstwa stopi się, niczym śnieg na słońcu. Dementorzy zrobili swoje.

Gdy przebywał w Azkabanie, wielokrotnie rozmyślał nad przyszłością, gdy tylko te wredne potwory nie były tak blisko. Nie były to pozytywne myśli, więc nie mógł ich stracić. Zbyt mocno przyciskał je do swojej piersi, nie pozwalając im uciec.

W chwili, gdy wróciła nadzieja, pozwalając myślom obrócić się w stronę dobra, zły los postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, byleby dobra passa Syriusza szybko się zakończyła. Tak też się stało, gdy Peter im uciekł, a on został zmuszony do dalszego życia w ukryciu. Już dawno straciłby chęć życia, gdyby nie Remus i Harry, który z pewnością go potrzebował.

Teraz dzieciak umierał. On umierał. Razem z nim.

Wybiegł ze skrzydła szpitalnego w formie animagicznej i zaczął biec w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej. Zmienił się w z powrotem w człowieka, by móc szybko wbiec po schodach. Otworzył drzwi i przybliżył się do balustradki.

― Zaklinam was ― szepnął, a potem wrzasnął: ― Zaklinam was, wszystkich podłych śmierciożerców! ― Wciął parę głębokich wdechów. ― Smaż się w piekle, Riddle. Zaklinam cię, a Bóg mi świadkiem, że uczynię wszystko, by cię zniszczyć. Zaklinam na moją duszę, że to zrobię.

Osunął się plecami o ścianę i dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie na łzy.

Nie miał pojęcia, że gdzieś tam, na górze, ktoś zaczął się śmiać.

― Och, Black. Jakiś ty głupi… Zaklinasz na swoją duszę? Proszę bardzo. Tylko nie miej potem do mnie pretensji, gdy zejdziesz na zawał po zobaczeniu ducha. Prawdziwego ducha.

* * *

Nie wiedział ile godzin tam był. Jego twarz była zwrócona w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Przyglądał się, jak pomarańczowe słońce powoli wysuwało się zza drzew. Hogwart budził się, tak jak zawsze. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że gdzieś czaiło się zło. Jednak tak było ― kilkaset, a może kilkadziesiąt mil stąd zło niedawno obudziło się i być może nawet teraz knuło złowrogie plany.

Trzy godziny po wschodzie słońca Syriusz powoli wstał, zmienił się w psa i powędrował do Harry'ego, Jego serce stanęło, gdy zobaczył, że wszystkie łóżka w sali były puste. O Boże… Harry… HARRY!

― Spokojnie, przeniosłam go do izolatki ― usłyszał głos pani Pomfrey i odetchnął z ulgą. Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła go do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i wtedy ― już pod normalną postacią ― mógł czuwać przy chrześniaku.

― Panie Black… ― zaczęła kobieta. Syriusz stwierdził, że Albus musiał powiedzieć jej prawdę, dotyczącą jego niewinności. ― Dyrektor przekazał mi, że powinien pan pójść odpocząć.

― Nie ― mruknął tylko i usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.

Pozostawało mu tylko czekać.

* * *

I czekali. Każdy dzień wlókł się powoli, a stan Harry'ego nadal był ciężki. Pani Pomfrey zabroniła wszystkim ― oprócz Syriusza, Remusa, a także Rona i Hermiony ― odwiedzania jej pacjenta.

Albus Dumbledore ogłosił poprzez konferencję prasową w Ministerstwie Magii, że Lord Voldemort powrócił w pełni do swoich sił i jest to w pełni prawdziwa informacja. Potwierdził również, że Barty Crouch Junior nie umarł w Azkabanie i krótko rzekł, że podszywał się przez cały rok szkolny za Szalonookiego, a po niedługim czasie, gdy dowiedzieli się o prawdziwej tożsamości fałsDziennikarze wypytywali się także o głębsze szczegóły i także stan Harry'ego Pottera. Dumbledore wyjawił tylko:

― Stan pana Pottera jest ciężki, ale stabilny. Robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by wrócił do pełni zdrowia. ― Po tym zdaniu konferencja zakończyła się.

Dumbledore wolał nie wyjawiać innym więcej informacji. Doskonale wiedział, że słuchają go także śmierciożercy. Lepiej okłamywać Voldemorta jak najdłużej.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, gdy Harry wrócił z martwym Cedrikiem, Dumbledore natychmiast przeprowadził rozmowę z profesorem Snape'em. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że Severus musiał wrócić w szeregi śmierciożerców. Nie była to łatwa decyzja, jednak blady Snape skinął głową na znak potwierdzenia i skierował się w stronę swoich kwater, by po raz pierwszy od wielu lat wyciągnąć ze swojego kufra szaty śmierciożerców i kilka eliksirów przeciwbólowych. W końcu Czarny Pan tak łatwo nie wybaczał.

* * *

Syriusz znowu siedział przy Harrym, który był nieprzytomny już czwarty dzień. Pani Pomfrey nie wierzyła własnym oczom ― nadal żył, co było cudem.

― Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego on jeszcze oddycha ― fuknęła zdziwiona. ― Taka klątwa zabija dorosłego człowieka w dobę, a Potter toż to jeszcze dzieciak!

Mimo zaskoczenia pani Pomfrey w duchu dziękowała wszelakiej opatrzności, że Harry żył. Widząc minę Syriusza, dodała:

― Jak widać, Harry to zdrowy chłopak, może… może uda mu się przeżyć.

Jednak po chwili pożałowała swoich słów. Po co dawać ludziom nadzieję?

* * *

Harry czuł pulsujący ból w klatce piersiowej. Chciał dotknąć miejsce bólu ręką, jednak ta była ciężka, jakby wykonana z ołowiu. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał, by przyzwyczaić je do słońca, które wpadało przez okna do niedużej sali. Czuł ciężar na prawym kolanie, więc zerknął w jego stronę. Na białym tle ścian i łóżka widział czarną, rozmazaną plamę.

Dopiero po paru podejściach udało mu się założyć okulary.

― Och… Syriusz ― wychrypiał. To, o dziwo, go obudziło.

― Harry? Cześć… ― mruknął zaspanym głosem. Podrapał się po głowie, zamrugał parę razy i nagle zorientował się, co się działo. ― HARRY?!

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

― Weź nie krzycz ― szepnął, krzywiąc się. Strasznie bolała go głowa. ― Możesz podać mi wody?

Łapa szybko przywołał wodę i podał ją chrześniakowi.

― Jak się czujesz? Coś cię boli? Wszystko w porządku? Czekaj, zawołam Pomfrey! ― I już go nie było.

Harry, pomimo sytuacji, zaśmiał się cicho. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Gdy pił wodę, powoli do jego głowy wracały wspomnienia z trzeciego zadania, jednak niedane mu było porozmawiania o tym z kimkolwiek, gdyż Syriusz przyprowadził ze sobą pielęgniarkę, która zaczęła badania i „wywiad" na temat jego stanu zdrowia.

* * *

Był trzydziesty czerwca. Harry ― nie licząc szczypania w boku i zawrotów głowy ― czuł się całkiem dobrze. Ron, Hermiona, Syriusz i Remus często go odwiedzali. Przynieśli mu parę książek niezwiązanych ze szkołą, dzięki czemu nie nudził się tak bardzo.

Syriusz opowiedział mu, co się stało, gdy był nieprzytomny. Dowiedział się, że odbył się pogrzeb Cedrika trzy dni po wydarzeniach na cmentarzu. Wiedział też, jak blisko był śmierci. Lekarze wciąż nie mieli pojęcia, jak przeżył. Ale…

― W końcu jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, nie? ― rzekł Syriusz. ― To w końcu do czegoś zobowiązuje.

Harry nie musiał mówić o wydarzeniu na cmentarzu, gdyż jego wspomnienia, oddane tuż po dotarciu do Hogwartu, rozjaśniły wszystko.

― Panie profesorze ― powiedział któregoś razu Harry do Dumbledore'a ― ale jak oddałem swoje wspomnienia? Przecież tego nie umiem… Nie pamiętam.

― Ach, Harry ― uśmiechnął się Albus. ― To jest normalna reakcja czarodziei. W chwili takiej, w jakiej się znalazłeś, organizm człowieka tak właśnie reaguje. Wspomnienia są bardzo podobne do łez, więc dla większości po prostu płakałeś. ― Harry zaczerwienił się, być może z zażenowania. ― Jednak ― mina dyrektora nieco nabrała powagi ― dziękuję ci, Harry. Gdyby nie ty…

Dumbledore zawiesił głos, a jego oczy zaszkliły się. Harry skinął głową. Rozumiał.

* * *

― Harry?

― Tak?

Syriusz siedział obok niego na krześle. Nic nie mówili od czasu jego przyjścia ― on wziął gazetę, Harry książkę o quidditchu i obaj pogrążyli się w lekturze.

― Pamiętasz moją propozycję we Wrzeszczącej Chacie?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szok.

― Nie mówisz poważnie… ― wydusił, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się.

― Zobaczysz, znajdziemy sposób na złapanie Glizdogona. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Uśmiech Syriusza sprawił, że Harry nie mógł oddychać. Będzie z nim mieszkać… będzie mieszkać z Syriuszem! Poczuł w sobie wiarę i ogromną dawkę optymizmu, kiedy ten uściskał go niczym syna. O matko… wszystko może się jeszcze ułożyć ― pomyślał i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na prawdziwy uśmiech.

* * *

Harry był zdziwiony. Zdziwiony tym, że można być takim szczęściarzem. Przeżył wszystkie potyczki z Voldemortem dzięki szczęściu, przynajmniej tak myślał. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że po tylu przejściach z nim związanych i klątwą mógł dalej żyć, a na dodatek mieszkać w wakacje i ferie u Syriusza. Od niego dowiedział się, że miał mieszkanie w Londynie. Co prawda z niewielkim grymasem na twarzy dodał, że od lat ten dom nie był zamieszkany, a przede wszystkim niesprzątany, więc będzie musiał przygotować mieszkanie do życia, z czego wynikło, że pierwsze dwa tygodnie wakacji będą mieszkać w Norze. Harry'emu nawet to nie przeszkadzało, bo mógł wydobrzeć wdychając świeże powietrze i mieć wiele hektarów łąk i lasów, po których mógł spacerować, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Przede wszystkim jednak cieszył się, że mógł spędzić czas z Weasleyami.

Harry odłożył książkę na szafkę nocną, zdjął okulary, szybko przetarł zmęczone oczy, po czym założył je ponownie. Znowu był sam w izolatce, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzało mu to; naprawdę miał dosyć odwiedzin Gryfonów, Krukonów, Puchonów ― a nawet i Ślizgonów; po prostu było ich za dużo. Sam zdziwił się, jak trzecioroczna ze Slytherinu przyszła do niego, by spytać się, jak z jego zdrowiem. Co prawda jej twarz wyglądała, jakby chciała czym prędzej wybiec z pomieszczenia, jednak po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się jakby z ulgą, po czym przybrała na twarz maskę spokoju i normalnym krokiem wyszła z salki. Harry był zaskoczony, jednak teraz z pewnością śmiałby się ze swojej tamtejszej miny. Z pewnością miał usta otwarte ze zdziwienia.

Po paru sekundach wpatrywania się w przeciwległą ścianę ponownie sięgnął po książkę. Już koniuszkami palców dotknął twardej oprawy, gdy nagle poczuł mdłości. Tak, nie powinien jeść ciasta od Hagrida… Wstał i dotarł do drzwi od łazienki. Gdy dotknął zimnej, mosiężnej klamki, zaniósł się ostrym kaszlem. Szybko wszedł do łazienki, aby pani Pomfrey go nie usłyszała. Naprawdę nie chciał przedłużyć okresu pobytu w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zakrył usta dłonią i po paru chwilach przestał kaszleć. Mimo bólu klatki piersiowej i gardła podszedł do umywalki, a wtedy zobaczył na swoich dłoniach krople krwi.

Harry zbladł gwałtownie; od czasu trzeciego zadania czuł się słabo na widok krwi. Szybko ją zmył i starannie usunął wszelakie dowody tego incydentu. Naprawdę chciał już wyjść do ludzi, miał dość tego przeklętego leczenia. Przed wyjściem wypłukał usta, by nie czuć metalicznego posmaku krwi. Syknął, gdy zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze. Bolało, i to cholernie. Siedząc na łóżku nieświadomie pocierał dłonią swoją bliznę na czole.

Nie, z pewnością nikomu o tym nie powie. Nie chciał widzieć w oczach współczucia, a tym bardziej litości. Tym bardziej, że nic mu nie dolegało. Nic a nic.

* * *

― HARRY! ― wrzasnął Ron, wpadając do izolatki. Za nim przyszła uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Hermiona, trzymająca Proroka Codziennego.

― O, cześć. ― Harry był zaskoczony zachowaniem rudzielca. ― O co chodzi?

― O co chodzi? O CO CHODZI?! Nie uwierzysz, stary! ― Ronem targały różnorakie emocje. ― Przeczytaj to! ― Wręcz wyrwał gazetę przyjaciółce i podał ją Harry'emu. Zapewne Hermiona zdenerwowałaby się zachowaniem Rona, jednak była zbyt szczęśliwa, by przejmować się takimi błahostkami.

Harry, wpatrując się w wielki nagłówek na pierwszej stronie Proroka zbladł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i zagłębił się w lekturze. Gdy skończył czytać ostatnie zdanie, spojrzał na przyjaciół.

― Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Glizdogon był na tyle głupi, że dał się złapać tak łatwo ― rzekł cicho.

Rona zdziwiła taka spokojna reakcja Harry'ego.

― Ej, stary, dobrze się czujesz? ― zapytał. ― Powinieneś się cieszyć!

― Ron, nie rozumiesz, że Harry jest w szoku? ― zauważyła Hermiona, opierając się rękami o ramę łóżka. ― Mam nadzieję, że w wakacje zaprosisz nas do domu Syriusza, co? ― zaśmiała się lekko, spoglądając na bruneta, który w końcu się uśmiechnął.

― Mam nadzieję, że Knot nie będzie aż takim idiotą ― rzucił.

― Wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli chodzi o Knota ― stwierdziła Hermiona.

― Wątpię ― zachichotał Ron. ― Przecież nie możemy się spodziewać, że Knot nagle zmądrzeje, nie?

Cała trójka zaśmiała się głośno nie tylko z powodu komentarza Rona, a przede wszystkim z radości, że Syriusz w końcu zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutów.

Dwadzieścia minut później, gdy Hermiona i Ron ― który bardzo się opierał ― wyszli pod ostrym spojrzeniem pani Pomfrey, Harry już nie był tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Pomyślał o Peterze Pettigrew, dawnym przyjacielu jego rodziców, który miał być prawdopodobnie skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie lub pocałunek dementora. Mimo że doskonale wiedział, że powinien pałać do niego czystą nienawiścią za zdradę swoich rodziców, było mu go żal. Nie wiedział, że dwaj pozostali Huncwoci ze smutkiem przeżywali to samo.

* * *

― Pani Pomfrey, proszę…

― Nie ma mowy.

― No ale ja naprawdę dobrze się czuję!

― Panie Potter ― warknęła pielęgniarka ― może i nie jestem nauczycielem, ale należę do personelu Hogwartu. W zasadzie nigdy tego nie robiłam, ale jeśli pan się nie uspokoi, odbiorę Gryffindorowi punkty.

Groźba pani Pomfrey skutecznie uciszyła Harry'ego, gdy ten wielokrotnie prosił pielęgniarkę o przepustkę, jak sam to nazwał. Chciał pójść na ucztę pożegnalną. Już od piętnastu minut przekonywał starszą kobietę, że dobrze się czuje, jednak jego prośby spaliły na panewce.

Harry prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc w okno. Z chmur lał się zimny, pachnący lipcem deszcz. Czuł się dobrze ― nie licząc gwałtownych napadów ostrego kaszlu i plucia krwią. Zdarzyło mu się to parę razy, jednak nadal to ignorował i dalej nie miał zamiaru komukolwiek mówić o tych atakach. Samo przejdzie, powtarzał sobie w duchu.

Pani Pomfrey westchnęła, widząc jego naburmuszoną minę.

― Panie Potter ― zaczęła, patrząc na niego z litością. Harry to zauważył, przez co jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował. ― To nie jest pana ostatnia uczta pożegnalna. Ma pan jeszcze przed sobą takie trzy, więc myślę, że z panem stanem nie jest konieczna tam pańska obecność. Klątwa, którą pan przeżył, powinna pana zabić, więc niech pan nie myśli, że łatwo odpuszczę. ― Pomfrey postawiła mu przed nosem parę eliksirów i odwróciła się na moment, by jeszcze wziąć z szafki parę lekarstw. Nagle Harry poczuł pieczenie blizny, przez co syknął, ale wyraz bólu natychmiast zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy pani Pomfrey do niego podeszła. Jej twarz jeszcze bardziej złagodniała. ― Masz dużo szczęścia, Potter. Lepiej nie zmarnuj swojego życia i mów mi, jeśli źle się czujesz. To wszystko dla twojego dobra. Dobranoc, Potter. ― Położyła eliksir na szafkę nocną i wyszła, gasząc światło.

Pięknie, warknął w myślach chłopak, pocierając drżącymi palcami czoło. Zapowiadał się ciekawy wieczór. Zwłaszcza, gdy idąc w stronę łazienki ból blizny tak wzmógł się na sile, że zemdlał. Z każdym biciem serca chłopca kałuża szkarłatnej posoki, która wypływała z blizny i nie do końca zaleczonej rany z lewego boku powiększała się, a po sali rozniósł się wrzask, a raczej wycie, przepełnione bólem i strachem.

W chwili, gdy niebo przecięła jasna błyskawica, serce Harry'ego Pottera stanęło, by móc lepiej nasłuchiwać zbliżającą się Śmierć.


End file.
